


Basics

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Present Tense, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: Billy’s had Steve in every way he could, yet Steve’s got him in the mood for something basic.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Basics

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in the sense that Billy survived Starcourt and he and Steve got together.

**Title** : Basics  
**Pairing** : Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington  
**Word Count** : 2626  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : post-season 03, canon divergence, established relationship, implied anal sex, implied barebacking, versatile Billy, versatile Steve, underwear kink, frottage/dry humping, panty kink, use of endearments, PWP, present tense  
**Spoilers** : none  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**Summary** : Billy’s had Steve in every way he could, yet Steve’s got him in the mood for something basic.

Billy has _had_ Steve.

Steve, rambling and eager, fingers biting into Billy's biceps as he pushed into Steve for the first time. Steve, so fucking _beautiful_ spread out on his elbows and knees that Billy'd only managed, three, four, _five_ thrusts before collapsing across Steve's back. Steve, a heavy weight over his hips as Steve used his cock to get himself off. Steve, soft and languid, spooned back against his chest, their hands clasped together against Steve's sternum when Steve proposed they stop using condoms. Steve, laughing and playful, fucking through as many positions as possible until they made each other come.

Steve, rocking into _him_ , hot and thick and stretching him apart, freely giving Billy everything he asked for.

Billy has had Steve in every way he _could_ have Steve. And yet.

And _yet_.

Nothing gets Billy's blood rushing in his ears and thickening his dick like having Steve like _this_. Splayed out half-naked and so _pliant_ across their bed, cock fat and leaking in the tiny briefs clinging to Steve's narrow hips.

“ _Steve_ ,” he sighs, has to reach out and rub Steve through his underwear, fingers and thumb framing either side of Steve's stupidly big dick.

“Mm,” Steve hums, chewing on the corner of his bottom lip and folding an arm beneath his head. He lifts his hips, that extra bit of pressure making his mouth curl into a barely there smirk. “ _Billy_ ,” he answers, just as breathless.

“Could look at you like this all day, pretty boy.” Steve's chest is pink, nipples pebbled from a brief tease of Billy's fingertips. Those obscene little underpants are already wet with precome, fabric darkening further with every slow slide of his palm. He drags his gaze away from Steve's groin and meets Steve's dark eyes, grinning when Steve's tongue sweeps over Steve's lower lip.

“As if you could stand not touching me.” Billy's pupils are blown, icy blue nearly absorbed, Billy's so fucking gone for him. Steve reaches up and brushes Billy's hair away from Billy's forehead, hand briefly lingering at Billy's temple before sliding down to curve over Billy's scruffy jaw. Billy smiles at him. Smiles so fucking sweetly down at him and then turns his head to kiss the side of his thumb.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Billy shrugs and plants his other hand on Steve's chest, squeezing Steve's pec, muscle flexing under his touch. Plays with Steve's tit as he keeps stroking Steve's erection, Steve's attention solely on the way he gropes Steve's chest. He thumbs circles over the tight peak of Steve's nipple. Presses it flat and smirks when Steve whines.

“Clearly not.” Steve combs his fingers back through Billy's hair—not meeting any resistance from the still growing curls—and then further back. Down over the nape of Billy's neck, digits catching slightly on Billy's delicate chain. Down, further still, along Billy's spine to one of the starbursts of a scar that wind around Billy's chest and back. Firms his touch over it and traces each tendril of raised flesh. Billy shivers. “Hey,” he says, so quietly he's not sure he's said it until Billy looks at him from under those thick, dark lashes, “you love me.”

Billy scoffs, but his cheeks flush, and he rubs his palm over the thundering of Steve's heart, fingers twisting up Steve's chest hair. Can't even pretend he means it when he answers, “Unfortunately.” He gives Steve's erection one last teasing caress before sliding his hand up Steve's abdomen to Steve's left pec. Both hands cupping Steve's chest, he leans down and catches Steve's pretty pink lips. Steve curves up to meet his mouth, tongues gliding between hushed moans. His hands find Steve's neck and he rubs his thumbs over the bob of Steve's Adam's apple, Steve's fingers folding around his scarred wrists.

Steve sighs, stroking over the flutter of Billy's pulse. Billy shifts closer, hips rolling, clothed cock nudging up under his trapped balls. He rocks up for more of that delicious friction, and Billy clucks his tongue. Suddenly, his hands are pressed into the mattress either side of his head, Billy grinning down at him, broad and wicked.

Steve doesn't fight him, lets Billy hold him down as he takes in Steve's wide eyes and kiss-plump lips. “So fuckin' pretty, Stevie,” he says, letting Steve's body take more of his weight as he moves, full length of his dick grinding between Steve's thighs. Steve swears, long legs twitching around him.

“ _Jesus,_ ” groans Steve, drawing his legs up, bent at the knees, and squishing Billy's sides.

“'Billy' is still just fine, sweetheart.” Steve rolls his eyes and clutches at his hands. He squeezes Steve's fingers before guiding one hand down between them, fingertips teasing over Steve's fuzzy inner thigh. Pushes at Steve's leg until Steve spreads both as far as he can.

“Oh yeah? What about 'asshole'? Or 'dickhead'? Or 'shi—' _fuck_.” Billy _shoves_ their hips together, and he struggles to contain a moan. Slaps his free hand down on Billy's back and rakes his nails down Billy's shoulder blade.

Billy hisses and shuffles closer, knees parting for more leverage as he grinds their dicks together. “You can call me whatever you want as long as you keep letting me do this, Princess.” He sucks on the inside of his cheek, and Steve groans, bucking into every thorough roll of his hips. Those blunt nails scrape across his shoulder and down his bicep, scoring red welts over the smoking skull inked there. “I don't think so, baby,” he whispers, bringing his hand up from Steve's thigh and pinning Steve's wrist back down beside Steve's head.

With Billy nearly blanketing him, Steve barely has to curl up to lick at Billy's bottom lip. He pries Billy's mouth open with his tongue, and Billy moans into the kiss, perfect brows drawing together. His legs twitch around Billy's hips, thighs clenching taut before he groans and notches his left leg over Billy's waist. He digs his heel into the flex of Billy's tight ass, urging Billy to quicken his movements, rut _harder_.

“Feel so good like this,” says Billy, lips and chin wet with their spit. He drags his mouth over Steve's cheekbone, scruff chafing Steve's smooth cheek. Steve gasps, head tipping back against the mattress, revealing even more pale skin to kiss. That lovely neck bared, he sucks a mark where Steve's throat meets his chin. Nips his way down to the hollow of Steve's neck and licks until saliva pools there.

“Fuckin' _gross_ ,” huffs Steve, angling his head and letting Billy drool all over him anyway. The shift disturbs that little pool, wetness slowly creeping down and matting his chest hair.

Billy looks up at Steve, tongue waggling lasciviously before he follows the cooling trail. He rubs his face over Steve's collarbone, facial hair grating over Steve's skin, and Steve _quivers_. Venturing lower, he drags his chin down the center of Steve's slick chest, beard rasping against Steve's body hair. He plants a kiss where dark fuzz gives way to Steve's abdomen.

Steve tugs on Billy's hair, angling Billy up to meet his eyes. Billy winks at him, and he snorts, tangling both hands in Billy's waves to drag him back up to meet his mouth. He cradles Billy's cheeks, hands gentle where his mouth isn't. Fierce presses of their lips making Billy whine and jerk against him.

“ _Steve_ ,” he groans, breaking away to catch his breath against Steve's shoulder. Steve snickers and pets his head, hands turning into fists when Billy darts down and bites Steve's pec, tongue twisting over the sensitive bud.

“ _Billy!_ ” shouts Steve, almost bucking Billy off the bed when Billy bites him again. He wrenches Billy away and glares down at the imprint of Billy's teeth, skin already bruising and glistening with saliva.

Billy shrugs, a bogus _oops,_ before he more gently nips Steve's other nipple, soothing the slight ache with tender swipes of his tongue.

“God, Billy, come on,” sighs Steve, eyes falling closed, fingers gentling in Billy's hair, Billy still tonguing his nipple. “ _Babe_.”

Billy breaks the seal of his mouth with a wet pop. “What's that?”

“You've _got_ me; do something about it.”

Humming, Billy sits up and plants his palm on the bed, lazily leaning as he ogles Steve, flushed all over and still hard as a rock. “And what should I do about it?”

Steve splays his arms at his sides, hips lifting, mouth curling into a cheeky grin as he says, “ _Anything_.”

They've got the _time_ for anything. They've got the _privacy_ for anything. But Billy doesn't have the want or patience for anything other than lying back and wrangling a flailing Steve off of his back to sit astride his hips.

“Whoa!” Steve catches himself on Billy's chest, Billy hissing when his palms smack heavily against Billy's scars. “ _Shit_ , sorry,” he whispers, shifting his hands and kissing the corner of Billy's mouth.

“Don't worry your head, Harrington,” says Billy, grimacing slightly as he flexes his pecs. “Just stay right where you are.” He plants his hands on Steve's hips and grinds up between Steve's legs.

“Yeah?” asks Steve, pushing his hair back and cocking an eyebrow at Billy. He keeps his fingers tangled there, rubbing along the length of Billy's dick. Billy's grip tightens, and he laughs, slowly repeating his movements.

“ _Shit_ yeah, baby, that's it.” Billy wraps his hands around the waistband of Steve's briefs, twisting the fabric and trapping Steve's dick against his flat belly. He catches a peek of Steve's cock, askew material unable to effectively contain all of him. “Your fuckin' _dick_.”

Steve flushes and drags a fingertip over his exposed skin. A sharp look from Billy makes him settle his hand on Billy's shoulder, Billy brushing his thumb against his hard-on in his stead. “Yeah, my dick,” he gasps, dropping his hand from his hair and curling it over his opposite shoulder. “Could, y'know, get it out if you were into that, maybe...”

“Nah, y'see,” starts Billy, moving his thumb and swiping it back and forth over the skin beneath Steve's navel, “wanna get off like this. You grindin' on me in our underpants like I wasn't inside you just yesterday.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Like you want it _real_ bad, but can't even wait for it.” Billy pulls Steve's underwear even tauter, flushed, leaking head popping out under his waistband.

“Yeah,” Steve swallows hard, “ _yeah_ , Billy, alright.” He leans over Billy and catches Billy's mouth, quickening the rhythm of his hips, Billy rocking to meet him.

Billy pushes Steve back upright, keeping his palm planted on Steve's sternum and fisting his left hand around the seat of Steve's underwear. Wedges the handful of fabric between Steve's cheeks and then rests his fist at the small of Steve's back.

Steve's brow furrows, then Billy tugs on his fistful, cotton dragging over his hole, and he moans. “ _Fuck_.”

“You like that?” asks Billy, jerking his fist in time with the thrust of their hips, Steve's chest heaving under his palm.

Biting his bottom lip, Steve nods. “It's like, like you're _touching_ me, but it's just a _tease_.”

“I could.” Billy drags his thumb up and down Steve's crack, Steve's breathing hitching when he briefly dips the tip into Steve's body. “But I won't.” He tucks his thumb back with the rest of his fingers and rolls his wrist, dragging Steve's briefs further into his cleft.

“ _God_ , it's probably,” Steve snickers, dropping his other hand to Billy's chest, “probably the most well-intentioned wedgie you've given someone.”

“Might be an asshole, but I've _never_ given anyone a wedgie,” says Billy with a shake of his head. He pulls Steve's underwear, and Steve's hips stutter. “Maybe we oughtta get you a thong. Would you like that? Feeling your panties rubbing against your tender little hole all day,” he teases, dipping his thumb between Steve's cheeks again.

Shuddering, Steve nods, rubbing Billy's chest as he keeps see-sawing on Billy's lap. Their underwear's _soaked_ , combination of sweat and precome making his briefs cling to his dick, Billy's white y-fronts practically translucent. “If I can pick out a pair for you, too.”

“Get a matchin' set, Stevie,” says Billy, using his grip on Steve's briefs to help guide Steve's gyrations. “Won't even have to take 'em off to get inside you. Just pull that little strip of fabric aside and get my fingers all up in there.” He strokes Steve's rim with his middle finger, Steve's hole clenching under the caress.

“F- _fuck_ ,” groans Steve, fingers digging into Billy's pecs. His dick kicks in his briefs, fat blurt of preejaculate smearing against his belly. Billy fucks up against him, strong hips lifting the both of them off the bed. “ _B_ ,” he murmurs, leaning over Billy and sucking at Billy's bottom lip. Billy sloppily kisses him back, concentrating instead on bucking beneath him, chasing his orgasm. He tries to match Billy's pace, brow pinching with every rub of his dick against Billy's muscled stomach.

Gasping, Billy palms Steve's cheek, meeting Steve's eyes and smearing his thumb against Steve's bottom lip. Steve's breathing catches and he parts his lips, letting him pet over Steve's tongue. “Jesus, Steve, get me so fuckin' _hot_ ,” he whispers, toes curling when Steve _sucks_. He frees his thumb and tangles his hand in Steve's hair, dragging Steve into another wet kiss.

Steve holds Billy's head steady, deepening their kisses, Billy's scruff chafing pleasantly against his chin and cheeks. He grinds on Billy's lap, circling and bucking his hips, balls jerking in the tight confines of his briefs. Billy's dick twitches beneath him, that fist pulling his underwear even tighter, pressure on his cock and the twist of cotton over his hole making him lose it. He comes, gasping into Billy's mouth, movements erratic as he spills between them.

“ _Shit_ , babe.” Billy pets Steve's hair and then settles both hands on Steve's hips, bucking under Steve's loose weight and coming with a choked groan when Steve sinks his teeth into his shoulder. “ _Fuck._ ” He shudders, hips jumping, Steve burying a snicker against his neck. Rubbing Steve's flanks, he tips his head back, breathing shakily as they lie boneless and tangled together. Steve noses the underside of his chin, arms flopped uselessly at their sides. “You good?” he pats Steve's ass, and Steve nods.

“Sticky as hell,” says Steve, wriggling slightly, Billy whimpering and grabbing at his butt, “but yeah, _good._ ”

Billy hums, pressing his face into Steve's sweat-damp hair. “Well,” he says, wrapping his arms around Steve and sitting them upright, “luckily for you, there's something we can do about that.” He starts to stand, and Steve immediately clings to him, arms and legs looping around his neck and waist.

“Show-off.”

“Like you don't love that I can toss you around,” says Billy, carrying Steve to their bathroom and setting Steve on the sink so he can peel Steve out of his already stiffening briefs. He kicks off his own underwear, twisting toward the shower until Steve curls two fingers under his chain, dragging him back in between Steve's spread legs.

Steve brushes his thumb over Billy's pendant and asks, “Were you serious about the, uh,” he leans closer and murmurs, “the _thongs_.”

Snorting, Billy gently claps Steve's cheek. They'd both said and agreed to things in the heat of the moment. Things that, after that post-orgasm haze, they'd realized were definite 'no-go's. Even if it was just underwear, he didn't want to fuel that niggling of hope. “If you want me to be,” he says, shrugging.

“Pretty sure I want you to be,” says Steve, looking up at Billy from under his bangs.

Billy grins and lets Steve pull him in for a kiss.

Maybe one thing will get him harder than Steve in a tiny pair of briefs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
